Carretel
by Na-san
Summary: Paul Edgecombe não entendia a razão de tanto ódio. Qual era o motivo de Percy para odiar tanto o Cajun? Delacroix e Percy sumário sucks


_**Disclaimer: É tudo do Stephen King. Menos os erros de português e o plot meio louco e OOC.**_

_**NÃO betadaaaaa! Eu sei, que horrível, não? Feita em menos de uma hora, leve isso em consideração please.**_

_**Carretel**_

Eu queria saber a razão de tanto ódio.

Percy Wetmore nunca havia agido assim. Ele realmente era "perverso", como John Coffey dizia, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a tal ponto. Eu, Paul Edgecombe, posso não ser a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre isso, mas, creio que a dor que Delacroix sentiu ao ver seu rato morto, a dor que pude ver em seus olhos quando soube que Mouseville não existia, fora maior que qualquer dor física que Percy poderia lhe infligir.

Eu estava lá quando Delacroix chegou ao bloco E. Vi o olhar de Percy quando ele o trouxe nas mãos. Era um olhar que eu já tinha visto uma série de vezes. Um olhar de pavor.

Na hora eu havia desistido dessa idéia. Percy era um grande covarde, mas sentir medo de Del naquelas condições era ridículo - apesar do homem ser um assassino.

"Seu babaca" Eu sempre escutava Percy falando isso para Del, na época em que John Coffey não havia chegado. Era como um costume. Ele ficava com seu cassetete batendo nas grades enquanto o pobre Cajun se encolhia ao máximo no canto de sua cela.

"Pare com isso!" Delacroix gritara um dia. Nessa hora vi Percy sorrir, como se tivesse acabado de apanhar sua presa, mas ele logo voltou a ficar sério ao me ver no corredor.

"O que diabos você está fazendo com ele, Percy?" Perguntei.

Ele apenas resmungou algo como "Ele merece" e saiu de perto de Del.

Aquela época era um inferno. Eu ficava com medo de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Percy iria acabar matando Del. Preocupei-me com isso até o Willy do Barco a Vapor se tornar o Senhor Guizos.

Aquele rato deu uma nova energia a Del. Ele chegou até a esquecer da velha fagulha!

Aquilo foi demais para Wetmore. Ele já não suportava mais o Francês, queria que ele sofresse mais, mas nós estávamos dando apoio a Del, evitando que ele não soubesse dos treinos para sua própria execução e criando histórias maravilhosas sobre o futuro do Senhor Guizos...

_Creck_

Foi o som que eu e os rapazes ouvimos vindo do chão quando Percy pisou no rato. O sonho dele finalmente estaria realizado, a vida de Del voltaria a ser um inferno...Não fosse por Coffey e seu poder de..."curar doenças"? Não. Aquilo era simplesmente... Um dom de Deus.

"O rato não morreu Percy, isso não é bom?" disse Dean ao moreno. De repente, seu sorriso maléfico se tornara uma expressão de horror.

Nunca entendi o por que de Percy Wetmore odiar que nunca vou entender.

A forma como Del morreu, queimando e sentindo tudo aquilo...Qual devem ter sido seus últimos pensamentos após Percy ter dito que o circo de ratos não existia?...Isso não importa agora. Nunca vou saber.

Não sei por que estou remoendo as coisas do passado. Sempre dizem que, ao assistir o mesmo filme uma segunda vez, irá ver coisas que você não havia visto antes.

E pensando bem... Acho que posso chegar a alguma conclusão depois de ver Percy naquele estado catatônico.

"_Percy?"_

_Paul Edgecombe chegou mais perto do jovem que estava paralisado na frente da cela de Delacroix. Ele começaria a gritar com ele se não fosse por duas coisas. O cabelo de Wetmore estava estranhamente despenteado e lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto._

"_Francês viadinho... Ele fez alguma coisa... Isso não é normal..."_

_Coffey estava de pé junto as grades de sua cela. Já passava de três da manhã e Dean e os outros estavam na "lavanderia" da prisão, me levantei da mesa do meu escritório quando ouvi um choro baixo._

"_Percy..." Eu poderia ter deixado como estava mas não pude me conter. "O que Delacroix fez de mal" Hesitei. Ele era um assassino apesar de tudo. "Para você?"_

_Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que o vi ali e sussurrou._

"_Aquele filho da mãe nasceu. Foi isso. Agora..." Ele olhou para sua mão e acariciou o que estava nela. Algo colorido... "Posso ficar com isso, Paul?"_

"_Pode." Ele passou por mim em silêncio e se dirigiu ao espelho que tínhamos perto da mesa de guarda para se pentear._

"_Não era isso chefe." Olhei para Coffey, que havia sido completamente esquecido, "Isso seria muito bonito para um homem perverso como Percy. Ele não sente esse tipo de coisa. Era obsessão."_

_Perguntei-me se ele sabia o que estava falando... E também... Se ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Por um segundo pensei que as últimas balas de hortelã de Del e o carretel que ele jogava para o Senhor Guizos na mão de Percy poderiam ser um sinal de... Saudade. Culpa. Ou pior, amor._

"_E...Delacroix?..." Fiquei receoso de ouvir a resposta._

"_Eu não sei, sei que o rato...O rato odiava muito os dois."_

_Algumas outras vezes vi Percy em frente à cela de ém o vi jogando o carretel dentro da cela, apenas para ter uma desculpa para entrar, acho. O mais estranho é que ele não mudava sua expressão, mesmo chorando. Mantinha a mesma cara de desgosto._

Revendo isso, creio que consigo entender Percy pelo menos um não amava o desejava, de uma forma incompreensível e até assustadora.

Algo que podia ver mas não tocar, inalcançável

Fim.

Na-san diz : Er, entããão, o que acharam? Nossa, dois anos sem postar nada... Wow. Bizarro.

Bem, é isso. Percy e Delacroix together and happy(nãããão). Ah, eu me inspirei mais no livro, não no filme. No filme tem a parte das balinhas de hortelã? Nem sei.

Hm, só para esclarecer, sempre achei o Sr. Guizos meio bizarro, por isso eu disse que ele odiava os dois.

E falando nisso, a "lavanderia" da prisão significa que eles foram jogar poker. Isso tem no livro tb.

Vejo vocês por aí!


End file.
